Sweet Beginnings
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: This one shot takes place on Jane and Edward's wedding night. Sweet and romantic. Suitable for all ages, except perhaps the author's notes. Not what you would think.


"Dinner was most delicious, sir."

"Jane, you must cease calling me 'sir'. We are husband and wife now."

I smiled and bowed my head. "I really must become accustomed to calling you-" I lifted my face, "- Edward. My darling Edward." I smiled radiantly at him and wished I could see into his once deep, emotion-filled irises.

"Come here my little Jane." Edward beckoned me to sit upon his knees. "Do you remember when you sat here, on my lap, and agreed to make me happier than I ever dreamed possible?"

I gave a little chuckle. "You mean when I said I would marry you?" It has not been even a week since, of course I remember." I nestled my head on his chest. "I will never forget."

"Neither will I," came his reply.

We sat there, he and I, talking softly for a while. I do not recall all that passed between our ears, save for one singular remark. As Edward was gently caressing my hair, he murmured, "I do wish I could have seen you today. You must have looked so beautiful, my darling angel."

Reader, my heart continually breaks for my darling Edward, but this particular time was the hardest for me to bear. Of all the days he deserved to behold every minute detail of his surroundings, today was indeed the most important.

Eventually we tired of sitting up and Edward suggested we retire to bed. I led him to his room and lit a candle. The flame flickered on the pale blue walls of Edward's beach house. How strange to suddenly acquire such numerous amounts of houses, land, and servants. The extent of Edward's influence astounds me always.

At any rate, I helped Edward to bed. He remarked how lovely it was to have me, his darling Jane, to assist him. I felt a surge of warmth fill my heart. I knew I should never tire of being my Edward's caretaker.

I hesitated to prepare myself for bed and though Edward could not see, he sensed my pause.

"Are you frightened Jane?"

"No sir- Edward," I hastened to correct myself, "merely a little unsure."

Edward chuckled fondly. "Jane, you may forget, but I can not see you. Do not be nervous."

I blushed to hear him speak so outwardly about both his injury and my personal misgivings. Then, as I hastened to ready myself for bed (where warmth, comfort, and sleep awaited me), Edward caused me to jump.

"Bah! I shall never be used to this."

When finished dressing for bed, I perched next to my master, my spouse, my friend, and asked him, "Is it not enough to know that I am here?"

He sought my hand and I gave it him. "No Jane, with you nothing is enough. With you, I must have all that is possible and more." His lips then met mine. Never was there a sweeter, more warming kiss as that which Edward could give.

And whatever was the cause of my previous uneasiness, all my worries melted away once I was safely nestled in my husband's arms, so protected and loved I felt. Of all my recollections, I can not remember a better night, nor a more peaceful frame of mind in which I fell asleep as occurred on my first night married (and, subsequently, all those following).

Just as I was on the verge of falling into a deep and wondrous sleep, I heard a soft whisper close to my ear. "Sleep now Jane, I shall watch over you."

Le fin.

A/N: I had previously planned to have this as taking place the first few nights of their marriage in which they would legally consummate it on the second or third night. I know technically that shouldn't happen, nor should what I just wrote but I got to thinking and decided Jane Eyre was better without the blatant details. The book itself, though not entirely innocent, is at least tasteful.

For fun I thought you might like to read the notes my friend and I wrote after she read my draft. F friend, M me.

F: One problem, I know you aren't writing it this way, but they _have _to do the whole 'wedding consummation' thing at some point before they sleep.

M: Well, would they _have _to do it that first night? Couldn't they do it later when everything is not so new and scary? I want to think that's possible.

F: You're wrong. It's like, not legal unless they have sex.

M: I know, but it's not like they're going to divorce each other in the morning.

F: Fine.

M: Ha ha, I win.

Sorry for that. Anyway, I hope you liked my story. I'm a sucker for sweet romantic stuffs but I can be very cheesy sometimes so I hope this was just right. Let me know what you think and have an awesome Edwardian day.


End file.
